


Ruin - DreamSMP

by ReisCopper



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamTeam, Dreams sort of a yandere but not really, Gen, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Romance can be there but not really, War, You're free to interpret romantic situation, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisCopper/pseuds/ReisCopper
Summary: He took one final wishful look at Wilbur soot, the man who seemed to hate him the most.Wilbur could make anyone smile, but he knew that he'd never make Dream smile. Not at this point.But he could ruin it for everyone else.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ruin - DreamSMP

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight. I should be asleep, but I'm not.

Dream chewed on his thumb nail as he watched Wilbur soot. From atop the redwoods in L'manberg was a great spot to watch him from, when he'd take off his coat and start to loosen up. 

Because he thought Dream wasn't anywhere close to him. 

He'd relax, and that's what Dream came to see. His heart clenched in his chest when Wilbur burst out into laughing with a sound that filled throughout the little place called L'manberg. A very relaxing sound that made Dream very jealous of the people around him who could share his joy with him. 

When the wind would blow through the little bit of land and tousled his hair, just making him seem even more welcoming. 

Why couldn’t he have that? Why couldn’t he be down there, smiling with Wilbur Soot?

But Dream understood that it would never be. He wasn’t an idiot. Wilbur Soot was not meant to be his, but that would never stop him. He didn't know why he had been made an admin, but he was, and Wilbur Soot was not. That had to mean something, right?

Break from his tyranny. . . hmm? He wouldn't need to be a tyrant if Wilbur would just be around him for one goddamn minute and give him that joy he carried around with him. 

Wilbur was wheezing some more at something Tommy had said to Tubbo. 

A headache split in his skull, and he let out a small sigh as not to alert the fox that was Wilbur’s son to his presence. Although you wouldn;t realize it, Fundy had great hearing. 

Dream had been formulating a plan. He would never have that joy that Wilbur emulated. It would never be his, and that made him much more jealous than anyone could ever imagine. Was it so hard to just be able to smile? 

He gripped his sword. 

Why does everyone get to smile, except for him? 

His transmitter vibrated, and he looked down to see that Sapnap had whispered at him to stop staring and come back. 

He took one final wishful look at Wilbur soot, the man who seemed to hate him the most. 

Wilbur could make anyone smile, but he knew that he'd never make Dream smile. Not at this point. 

But he could ruin it for everyone else.

* * *

It was cold that day. The pine needles from the redwoods were the only thing left on the trees, and even the grass had been covered in a thick layering of leaves. 

Wilbur still had his coat off, though, something his older brother had infinitely scolded him for when he was little. He didn’t like wearing coats, though, he’d rather catch a cold. His nose was starting to turn red from the frost. 

“Wilbur!” He shot up at the sound of his younger brother’s voice, filled with fear of all things. He gripped his pickaxe, eyes scanning the area. 

“What’s-”

“It’s- it’s Eret!”

Wilbur groaned, “What now?”

Tommy grabbed his shoulders, “You don’t understand. . . Dream. . . he threw them off of his tower?”

“Wh-what?” Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed as he got up, abandoning his coat, “why. . . .”

“I don’t know, Tubbo and Fundy already left to go see-”

“Tommy,” Wilbur’s gaze hardened, “they're a traitor.”

“They’re a person,” Tommy argued. 

Wilbur sighed, glancing back at his spot on the leaf covered ground. Tommy was right. Dream had done some fucked up things, but tossing a comrade from a 200 meter tall tower? 

“You. . . you’re right,” Wilbur nodded and began to follow as Tommy began to lead the way. 

Wilbur’s hands were starting to freeze and go stiff. He didn’t pay it much mind, though, he just needed to go make sure that Dream wasn’t going full on tyrant. Who throws a person off of a fucking tower?

Wilbur came to the scene, seeing that Fundy and Tubbo had kneeled down and started to help a surprisingly alive Eret up. 

“What the hell happened here?”

“The. . . the tower. . . ,” they muttered, “they. . . Dream . . . .”

“What?” Wilbur stepped closer, “wait, Eret, how did you even live?”

“The tower,” they wheezed as Tubbo and Fundy propped their shoulder’s under their armpits, “Dream. . . .”

“I. . . we need to get them back to base,” Wilbur reluctantly said, “they need medical attention.”

“Dream. . . ,” they coughed, “trap. . . it’s a trap. . . w-watch out!”

“What?” Wilbur looked at Eret in horror before looking up to see Dream atop the tower with his goons. 

Tommy dove backwards as an arrow nearly embedded itself into his skull. 

“Take cover!” Wilbur hollered. 

Tubbo quickly raised his shield to stop a volley of arrows from hitting Fundy. 

Eret was stumbling, leaving his splintered shield behind which he had used to break the fall. Wilbur was still in shock, but was still ushering his mates to the cover of trees. His eyes darted around, making sure there wasn’t anyone down there with them. 

They made it back to base where Jack was waiting with a line of worry etched into his eyebrows, “Fucking hell, what happened?”

“He knew you’d come for me,” he gasped, “I. . . he knew, they all did.”

Wilbur looked towards Eret with terror, “So they tossed. . . .”

Wilbur stopped, looking towards the motionless green figure which was standing still. He gulped. Dream raised his hand, taking off his mask so Wilbur could see his face.

“What do you want!” Wilbur shouted. 

They all turned to look at Dream who just stood, staring at Wilbur. Wilbur grit his teeth and stood in front of Fundy, his son. 

“Wilbur Soot,” he addressed. 

“Dream,” he growled. 

Dream’s lips curled up, but he didn’t say anything more, “Do you like my gift?”

“Gift?” he glanced at Eret in terror, “you. . . you tossed them off of a tower!”

Dream’s smile sunk, “You don’t like it?”

“I. . . you shot at us!” Wilbur shouted. 

“I shot at them,” he motioned towards the others. 

Wilbur’s knuckles were turning white from behind frozen and from the amount he was squeezing the damn iron pickaxe in his hand. What was he planning on even doing with it? Dream stood over them in full, enchanted netherite. 

He’d try, that’s for damn sure. 

“This is low, even for you,” he grit out. 

“And what do you expect of me?” his voice was soft. 

“Kicking puppies,” he shrugged, “killing people. Not tossing your comrades off of buildings and towers.”

Dream looked at the group of them up and down. 

“Wilbur Soot,” he said again, “what do you love the most?”

“What?” he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Your son? Your brothers?” he tilted his head, “your country?”

Wilbur fell silent. What did he love the most?

“Do you love them all too much?” Dream’s eyes held a radioactive gleam to them which made Wilbur shift uncomfortably, “would it ruin you if you lost one, or would you have to lose all of them for that to happen?”

“R-ruin me?” he asked, “what the fuck are you getting at?”

Dream tilted his head in an almost mechanical way, “Do you not know how far you can be pushed?” 

Wilbur was starting to feel like a sheep in the eyes of a wolf. 

“Would you like to find out?” Dream slowly smiled. 

Wilbur couldn’t bring himself to answer. His skin crawled at the way Dream was behaving. War, yes, that was typical of Dream. Murder? Sure. Burning their forests? Yes. Having their very own trusted friend betray them? Absolutely, but whatever the fuck this was? 

“We’re done with Eret,” Dream said, “consider this your first trial.”

“What?” Wilbur asked. He heard a yelp, then the sound of something heavy falling behind him. Wilbur snapped his head around to see Eret with an arrow sticking out of their eye. 

Wilbur just stared helplessly at the already dead person, then he turned back to where Dream was. 

But he was already gone. 

Wilbur looked around the top of the walls frantically, hoping to see how or who had shot Eret, but he turned up empty handed.


End file.
